


The day the world ended

by AwesomeAnimePrincess



Category: overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeAnimePrincess/pseuds/AwesomeAnimePrincess
Summary: It happens to everyone but sometimes it's too soon.





	The day the world ended

"Lena!"  
"I swear to whatever God is listening that I will kill you!"  
"Lena is no longer with us."  
"Don't die on me!"  
"Please, come back!"  
"Winston, he won't live!"


End file.
